Rewolucja
by Tyvara
Summary: Jedna osoba może dać bardzo wiele, lecz równocześnie niemal wszystko zabrać. Kto będzie tym najważniejszym i czy życie bez Lily może być takie jak przedtem?


Tekst powstał parę miesięcy temu, opublikowany na Forum Mirriel w ramach akcji walentynkowej "Wyśpiewaj mi miłość". Inspiracje: kategoria _Ja, ty i on_ oraz piosenka Garfunkel and Oates - _Me, You And Steve_

* * *

Syriusz chciał się wyróżniać, być kimś wielkim. Dawniej marzyło mu się przywództwo, jednak nie był głupi — zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego wady i typowe dla Blacków przekonanie o własnej wyższości mogłyby sprawić, że woda sodowa za bardzo uderzyłaby mu do głowy. W efekcie istniało duże ryzyko wysłania przez niego na śmierć wielu niewinnych ludzi. Właśnie dlatego, mimo że w szkole powszechnie go znano, tylko tam pozwolił sobie na luksus drobnej zabawy w kogoś ważnego. Miał świadomość, że rzeczywistość to nie to samo, co beztroskie życie za murami zamku. Czuł, że powinien wejść w nie z brawurą, odwagą i gwałtownością, zrobić porządek, starać się coś zmienić. Chciał dokonać postępu szybko, gwałtownie. Nie całkiem wyrzekł się swoich genów, cenił rewolucję nad ewolucję, dlatego ucieszył się, gdy nagle naprawdę zwrócił uwagę na Lily, a ich znajomość z dnia na dzień stawała się coraz bardziej zażyła.

Nie potrafił jednak dostrzec tego, że rewolucja pożera własne dzieci.

Wszystko zaczęło się od pewnego popołudnia w Pokoju Wspólnym. Syriusz, w przeciwieństwie do Regulusa, nie polegał tylko na swoich niemałych zdolnościach — zaglądał do biblioteki stosunkowo często, może nie tak jak Remus, ale jednak oprócz robienia kawałów i dokuczania Snape'owi Syriusz lubił się uczyć, lubił czuć, że umiejętności zawdzięcza nie tylko pochodzeniu, ale również własnemu wysiłkowi. Oczywiście nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, nawet Jamesowi — żartobliwie pomyślał, że ucierpiałaby na tym jego reputacja Huncwota-luzaka. Nie chciał wyprowadzać ludzi z błędu — stworzył wizerunek, za którym zawsze mógł się schować, za który niewielu albo zgoła nikt nie będzie zaglądał. To wygodne.

— Black, cholera jasna, trzymasz tę książkę już drugi tydzień!

— I wzajemnie dzień dobry, Evans — odpowiedział odruchowo, spoglądając nieco zamyślonym spojrzeniem dziewczynę przed nim. Wyglądała na nieźle wkurzoną — jej policzki nieco poczerwieniały z gniewu, kasztanowe włosy miała w lekkim nieładzie, a intensywnie zielone oczy w tej chwili miotały błyskawice i prosiły wszystkie bóstwa, by Syriusza Blacka szlag trafił tu i teraz.

— Esej z zaklęć jest na piątek, zostały mi cztery dni, żeby go napisać, bo jakiś osioł zapomniał, że wypożyczył _Największe sekrety zaklęć, o jakich ci się nie śniło_ i nawet ich nie otworzył!

— Jesteś pewna, że osłom spodobałoby się, gdybyś sprowadziła ich gatunek do mojej osoby? — zapytał zaczepnie, chociaż jego nieco zbyt wybujałe ego trochę przy tym ucierpiało. Uznał jednak, że nie ma ochoty akurat dziś się z nią kłócić. Zdziwił się, gdy zobaczył, jak kącik jej ust nieco się uniósł, a twarz złagodniała. Wyglądała na odrobinę rozbawioną.

— Co się stało, Black, że tak nagle spokorniałeś?

— Co się stało, że tak nagle zrobiłaś się dla mnie miła? — odpowiedział, wciąż zdziwiony jej zachowaniem. Jak widać potrafiła być nieprzewidywalna.

— Mam pomysł, Evans. Jak będziesz jeszcze dla mnie przez chwilę miła, to pozwolę ci skorzystać z tej książki w bibliotece.

— Jak rozumiem, twoja obecność przy tym to dodatkowy bonus?

Bystra była.

— Oczywiście. – Obdarzył ją jednym ze swoich najlepszych uśmiechów. – Przecież jestem bezcenny i jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

— Skromny też, jak widzę. Dobra, zgadzam się, ale nie dam ci odpisać!

—Tak ci się tylko wydaje, Evans — powiedział ze szczerym śmiechem. — Tak ci się tylko wydaje!

* * *

Od czasu tej rozmowy zaczęli przebywać ze sobą nieco częściej, ich wypowiedzi stopniowo jakby traciły na złośliwości, traciły wolę zranienia tego drugiego, a stały się raczej przyjacielskimi pojedynkami na inteligencję. Syriusz strasznie lubił te dyskusje — wysilał swoje szare komórki, próbował wymyślać coraz bardziej błyskotliwe odpowiedzi, a wzajemne towarzystwo z każdą kolejną rozmową stawało się mniej uciążliwe.

— Nienawidzę cię, Syriuszu Black! Oddawaj moje notatki!

Cóż, przynajmniej dla niego.

* * *

— Głodna jestem.

— Evans, miałaś robić mapę nieba na astronomię.

— Głodna jestem.

— Evans, jest pierwsza w nocy. Nie wiem, co robiłaś podczas kolacji. Chociaż czekaj, wiem. Wolałaś gonić mnie po całej Wieży w poszukiwaniu sterty książek, które rzekomo ci zabrałem, a które, jak się okazało, oddałaś już do biblioteki.

— Głodna jestem.

— Nie wiń mnie!

— Ale głodna jestem!

Czy ktoś tu mówił o mniej uciążliwym towarzystwie?

* * *

To tamtej nocy pierwszy raz zabrał ją do kuchni. Skrzaty skakały wokół nich, jakby byli jakimiś książątkami (Syriusz litościwie pominął fakt, że sam faktycznie był kimś w tym rodzaju), a Lily pochłaniała wzrokiem wszystko, co się tam działo. Wyglądała na zachwyconą.

To była też pierwsza noc, kiedy pokłócił się z Jamesem o Lily. Syriusz ze zdziwieniem zauważył, jak mało go to obeszło.

* * *

— Black?

— Co, Evans?

— Myślę, że mam ładniejsze imię niż nazwisko. Lily — powiedziała i śmiało wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Uścisnął ją mocno.

— Syriusz.

* * *

— Syriusz?

— Hmm?

— A nie, nic.

— Lily?

— Znudziła ci się cisza?

— Trochę.

— Jesteś słabym zawodnikiem, skoro tak szybko się nudzisz.

— Wiesz, że właśnie mnie obrażasz?

— No co ty nie powiesz?

Na błoniach zdziwieni uczniowie obserwowali tę rozmawiającą i śmiejącą się od czasu do czasu dwójkę. Niektórzy już obstawiali, że niebawem Lily Evans i Syriusz Black będą parą. Sami zainteresowani ani razu nie odwołali się do tych zakładów i spekulacji.

* * *

Oczywiście, nawet w raju zdarzały się problemy. Nawet najbardziej błękitne niebo w końcu zasnuwają burzowe chmury, nawet najbardziej zgodna relacja kiedyś przechodzi kryzys.

Ta kłótnia to była tylko kwestia czasu. Syriusz dziwił się nawet, że Lily tak długo zwlekała z awanturą.

— I co, Black, taki dumny z siebie, taki arystokrata, a nadal potrzebujesz dowartościowania się przez gnębienie innych?

Lily odważnie wyszła z szeregu gapiów obserwujących, jak Syriusz z Jamesem rzucali klątwy na Severusa Snape'a, który przeklinał głośno i bezskutecznie próbował się bronić. Jednemu może dałby radę, ale przeciw dwójce nie miał żadnych szans.

— Myślałem, że przeszliśmy na ty.

— Z tobą, Black? Z tobą, który znęcasz się nad kimś przed publiką i w towarzystwie Pottera? Jesteście siebie warci — dodała, prychając i odwracając się w kierunku otaczających ich uczniów. I z całym swoim autorytetem prefekta krzyknęła w stronę tłumu:

— Nie macie nic innego do roboty?! Tak was to bawi?! To może zamienicie się z nim miejscami?! — ryknęła, wskazując palcem na Severusa i robiąc wymowny gest różdżką. Tłum szybko zaczął się rozchodzić — Lily przestrzegała regulaminu, i owszem, ale znając jej temperament, lepiej nie pchać się pod różdżkę, gdy była tak wściekła. James tylko, jak zwykle, zmierzwił swoje włosy i rozpoczął próbę flirtu. Bezceremonialnie mu przerwała:

— Nie rozmawiam z tobą, Potter!

Ten spróbował ponownie wtrącić swoje trzy grosze, ale tym razem to Syriusz bezceremonialnie go uciszył:

— Zamknij się, James!

Potter spojrzał tylko na niego z urazą i odszedł, nie zaszczyciwszy spojrzeniem ani Lily, ani Syriusza. Oni zaś wpatrywali się w siebie z napięciem i złością.

— Po co to w ogóle robisz? — zaczęła Lily, o dziwo spokojnie. Wściekłość jakby z niej uleciała; teraz wydawała się po prostu smutna i zawiedziona. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, Syriusz wolałby, żeby była na niego zła. W dodatku nawet po chwili zastanowienia nie potrafił jej rozsądnie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Pokręciła głową, jakby się tego spodziewała.

— Utrzymujesz, że jesteś lepszy od swojej rodziny. Od Regulusa. A tak naprawdę czym teraz się od nich różnisz? — zapytała. Tym razem to on się zdenerwował; podniósł na nią wzrok i podszedł bliżej, czując gorycz po usłyszeniu tych słów.

— Nie. Jestem. Taki. Jak. Oni — wycedził, patrząc na nią wyjątkowo zimno. Odważnie stanęła mu naprzeciw, zaplatając ręce na piersi.

— Więc mi to udowodnij.

To mówiąc, odeszła, zostawiając pierwszy raz naprawdę oniemiałego Syriusza.

* * *

Następnym razem, gdy ją spotkał, siedziała w bibliotece. Podszedł do jej stolika. Spojrzała na niego przelotnie, zaraz ponownie wracając do robienia notatek i pisania wypracowania.

— Masz rację.

— Wiem — odparła, nie przerywając pisania. W głosie dziewczyny nie było słychać rozczarowania ani złości; jej ton był normalny, co dla Syriusza stanowiło kolejny dowód na nieprzewidywalność, która cechowała Lily.

— I co, i tak już po wszystkim? Żadnego obrażania się, żadnych wyrzutów?

Westchnęła, po czym zamknęła książkę i odłożyła pióro, patrząc mu w oczy.

— Nie chodziło o to, żeby sprawić ci przykrość, a jeśli tak się stało to tylko dlatego, że z tobą inaczej się nie da i w przeciwnym wypadku do ciebie nie dotrze — powiedziała. Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale tylko podniosła rękę, jakby prosząc, by pozwolił jej skończyć. — Teraz też nie chodzi mi o to, żeby cię ukarać. Chciałabym tylko, żebyś zrozumiał, że to, co robisz z Potterem, jest złe i wcale nie pomaga Severusowi, zwłaszcza jeśli wziąć pod uwagę czynniki, o których nie masz pojęcia, a których nawet nie chcesz poznać. Wyrządzasz mu krzywdę, ogromną krzywdę. Miej to na uwadze, gdy następnym razem będziesz chciał podnieść na niego różdżkę — dokończyła, patrząc na niego poważnie. Wysłuchał jej spokojnie, chociaż tak naprawdę nie do końca się z nią zgadzał. Nie chcąc jednak dalej ciągnąć tej dyskusji, po prostu kiwnął głową, udając zgodę. _Od tej pory będę cię łapać w ukryciu, Smarku_ , pomyślał Syriusz. Zaraz jednak wyrzucił Ślizgona ze swoich myśli, skupiając się na dziewczynie przed nim.

— Czyżby to był esej na Transmutację?

— Jakbyś zgadł, Sherlocku — wymamrotała, ponownie skupiając wzrok na książce. W odpowiedzi spojrzał tylko na nią nic nierozumiejącym wzrokiem. Poprosił ją o wyjaśnienia.

— Nie mogę. Mam esej do napisania, co przed chwilą świetnie wydedukowałeś.

— Ale nie musisz go pisać – powiedział, a widząc jej potępiający wzrok, szybko dodał: — Bo ja już skończyłem. Dam ci przepisać.

— Wiesz, że nie toleruję odpisywania — mruknęła, ale widać było, że się waha. Syriusz pochylił się bliżej i wyszeptał jej prosto do ucha:

— Ale pani prefekt, zdradzenie głównych założeń swojej pracy jest chyba dozwolone?

Zachichotała w odpowiedzi. Za chwilę odparła:

— Nie, nie jest. Ale zróbmy to gdzieś indziej, bo pani Pince już od dłuższego czasu wygląda, jakby chciała mnie wyrzucić i życzyć mi szybkiej i bolesnej śmierci za zakłócanie spokoju w jej sanktuarium — powiedziała, wciąż cicho się śmiejąc. Zawtórował Lily, podnosząc większość cięższych tomów. Nagrodziła go za to jednym z tych swoich pięknych uśmiechów.

— Nie myśl sobie, że to bezinteresownie. W zamian chcę, żebyś mi powiedziała, o co chodzi z tym całym Sherolockiem.

— Z Sherlockiem, geniuszu, z Sherlockiem. Ale najpierw gdzieś usiądźmy, bo nie zamierzam rozmawiać z tobą o mugolskiej literaturze w biegu i z pustym żołądkiem.

— Rozkaz, szefowo!

* * *

— Powiedz mi, czy przypadkiem Berta Jorkins właśnie nie próbowała zamordować mnie wzrokiem?

— Wydawało ci się.

— Syriusz Black, naczelny hogwarcki Cassanova. Nawet nie możesz spokojnie chodzić po korytarzach bez fanek?

— Lily Evans, jesteś złośliwa!

— A gdzie tam, gdzież bym śmiała. W końcu rozmawiam z gwiazdą, spełniam marzenie swojego życia!

— Uwierzyłbym ci, gdyby nie drżały ci kąciki ust. Powstrzymywanie śmiechu ci nie służy, złośliwa kobieto.

— Ja złośliwa? Ja tylko stwierdzam fakt. Marlena McKinnon po raz trzeci nie trafiła widelcem do ust, bo zapatrzyła się na ciebie. A Dorcas trzyma twoje zdjęcie pod poduszką. Wiem, bo w końcu mieszkam z nią w dormitorium.

— Nawet Meadowes na mnie leci? Chyba jednak coś w sobie mam!

— Taaak. Pustkę, Black, pustkę.

— Jesteś złośliwa, Evans.

— Skończ, Black. Tylko na tyle cię stać?

— Nie śmiej się ze mnie, Evans. Dopiero się rozkręcam!

— Nie chcę cię martwić, ale wszyscy się na nas patrzą.

— To na pewno mój urok! Aż tak ci to przeszkadza?

— Jesteś niereformowalny!

— A ty jak zawsze urocza! O, czemu się rumienisz?

— Wydaje ci się, Black.

— Myślałem, że przeszliśmy na ty?

— Przecież podobno jestem złośliwa.

— Dobra, ale od czego właściwie się zaczęło?

— Czy to naprawdę takie ważne?

— Nie, dopóki się śmiejesz.

— Widzę, że jak zawsze czarujący.

— Nie odpuścisz?

— Ja ciebie też, Black. I czemu się śmiejesz?

— Pewnie z tego samego powodu co ty, Evans.

Wstali i wciąż się śmiejąc, wyszli z Wielkiej Sali, odprowadzeni wzrokiem przez pewnego czarnowłosego szukającego Gryffindoru. Syriusz poczuł jego spojrzenie na plecach i odniósł wrażenie, że coś się szykuje. Nie mógł jednak przewidzieć, że stanie się to tak szybko i w takim stylu. I kto za to wszystko najbardziej zapłaci.

* * *

— Lily? Czy mi się wydaje, czy jest ci zimno?

— Wydaje ci się.

— Na pewno?

— Na pewno, Black.

— A może jednak?

— Raczej nie.

— Raczej? Czyli nie jesteś pewna?

— Nawet mi nie przepuścisz, co, Black?

— Gdybyś się nie śmiała, uznałbym, że jesteś na mnie zła.

— Nie, nie jestem.

— A, mam cię! Pochlebiam ci!

— Chciałbyś.

— A może jednak?

— Co: może jednak?

— Może jednak dałabyś się przytulić?

— Przytulić nie. Ale ręce mam zimne.

— No nareszcie!

— Może oddasz mi swoją szatę? Albo czapkę?

— Co za wymagania, Evans!

— Czyżby nie było cię stać na odrobinę poświęcenia? Ale z ciebie dżentelmen!

— Dobra, dobra, masz i mi nie wypominaj!

— Dzięki, Syriusz!

— To może ty mnie przytulisz, Lily, skoro tak ci teraz ciepło?

— Zapomnij, Black!

* * *

— Syriusz?

— Słucham? – zapytał, opierając się o plecy Lily. Siedzieli na Wieży Astronomicznej, wspólnie oglądając gwiazdy. Mieli robić mapy na Astronomię, ale oboje zgodnie stwierdzili, że niebo tej nocy było zbyt piękne, by pozwoli sobie go nie podziwiać tylko przez jakieś zadanie.

— Zastanawiałeś się, co będzie, gdy skończymy szkołę?

— W jakim sensie?

— Słyszałeś o tym nowym czarnoksiężniku.

To raczej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. Już chyba wszyscy o nim słyszeli, coraz częściej dawał o sobie znać. Osobnik, który chciał wybić wszystkich mugolaków. Takich jak Lily.

Zaczął bawić się jej rudymi kosmykami, równocześnie próbując zebrać myśli i ubrać w odpowiednie słowa to, co chciał powiedzieć.

— Nie mogę mieć pewności. Ale nie wygląda na to, by facet zamierzał się wycofać. W takim razie zostaje mi walczyć. Zrobię wszystko, co mogę, by mu przeszkodzić. Nie pozwolę mu cię skrzywdzić, Lily — powiedział z mocą, wpatrując się w niebo. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, ale odwrócił się trochę, po czym objął Lily ramieniem.

— Mam złe przeczucia.

Nic na to nie odpowiedział. Pewna grupa osób już zaczynała się niepokoić, zazwyczaj osoby mugolskiego pochodzenia, ale nie tylko. Nie dziwił się — coś wisiało w powietrzu. Ale dopóki mógł walczyć, nie zamierzał pozwolić, by cokolwiek stało się jego najbliższym.  
Przez resztę nocy nic nie mówili, siedząc i obserwując gwiazdy.

* * *

Z Lily czuł się cudownie, ale sytuacja z Jamesem stawała się nie do zniesienia, a jeszcze z każdym kolejnym dniem się pogarszała. Im częściej Syriusz rozmawiał z Lily, tym cięższa była atmosfera w dormitorium. Starał się unikać tego miejsca ze wszystkich sił, bo milczenie tam panujące było bardzo wymowne i przytłaczające. Próbował tego nastroju nie przenosić na spotkania z Lily, ale nie zawsze mu się to udawało. Nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę, kiedy z etapu koleżeńskiego przeszli do przyjaźni, ale fakt faktem, że od pewnego czasu Lily potrafiła czytać mu z twarzy jak z książki.

— Syriusz? Co się dzieje? — zapytała, gdy tylko go zobaczyła. Zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu.

— Nic, na co mogłabyś coś poradzić.

— Syriusz, do cholery! — Cóż, wcześniej zawsze łatwo wyprowadzał ją z równowagi. — Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, jeśli coś cię gnębi, mam chyba prawo wiedzieć co! Tym bardziej, że chodzi o mnie!

Zaraz potem złapała się za usta, jakby powiedziała coś, czego nie miała zamiaru. Syriusz zmrużył oczy.

— Skąd o tym wiesz?

— Nawet nie zaprzeczasz! — Szła w zaparte. Syriusz stracił resztki cierpliwości i warknął:

— Skąd o tym wiesz?!

Lily skuliła się w sobie. Ten widok pomógł mu nieco się opamiętać, ale nadal pozostał zły.

— R-Remus mi powiedział — wydusiła w końcu, nie patrząc na niego.

— Na przyszłość nie wtrącaj się w sprawy między mną i Jamesem. Gdybym chciał, sam bym ci powiedział — rzucił i, nie patrząc na Lily, odszedł w stronę zamku.

* * *

Wpadł wściekły do dormitorium. Gdy zobaczył Jamesa, nie bawił się w szukanie różdżki. Wziął potężny zamach i walnął przyjaciela w twarz. Potter wylądował na łóżku, trzymając się za krwawiący nos.

— Cholerny kapuś! — Syriusz stał, dysząc ciężko. Wraz z uderzeniem negatywne emocje nieco opadły, ale nadal go nie opuszczały. Odwrócił się i wyciągnął miotłę. Usłyszał głos Jamesa:

— Dlaczego mi to robisz, Syriusz?

— Dlaczego robię ci _co_? — warknął zirytowany Black, czując potrzebę wyjścia gdzieś, gdzie panowałaby większa przestrzeń.

— Dlaczego mi ją odbierasz?

— Jesteś idiotą, James — powiedział, ale jego głos nieco złagodniał. Nieco. — Z Lily tylko się przyjaźnimy. Nie ma między nami nic więcej i nie będzie. Przysięgam.

Jednak gdy tylko to powiedział, zaraz tego pożałował. Nie wiedział dlaczego.

* * *

Latał po boisku, delektując się mroźnym powietrzem uderzającym go w twarz, chłodząc rozpalone zmysły i emocje. Odprężał się i zbierał siły. Odzyskiwał spokój. Do czasu, gdy zobaczył na trybunach jakiś punkt. Kiedy podleciał bliżej, poznał te niedające się pomylić z żadnymi innymi włosy Lily. Męska duma nie pozwalała mu od razu z nią porozmawiać. Uznał, że jeszcze chwilę potrzyma ją w niepewności, ale po paru minutach stwierdził, że to nie miało sensu, bo i tak musiał z nią wyjaśnić dzisiejszą kłótnię, a mimo wszystko nie chciał zachowywać się jak totalny dupek, zwłaszcza wobec niej.

Gdy znalazł się na ziemi, ruszył w jej kierunku. Zauważyła to i wyszła mu naprzeciw. Gdy się spotkali, milczeli, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. Syriusz poczuł się odrobinę niezręcznie.

— Przepraszam — powiedzieli jednocześnie. Lily zarumieniła się. Do Syriusza dopiero teraz dotarło, jak ładnie wyglądała z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i nieśmiało błyszczącymi oczami. Mimo to powiedział tylko:

— Nie powinienem był na ciebie warczeć. Martwiłaś się i miałaś prawo. Przepraszam.

— Nie powinnam naciskać i się wtrącać. Przepraszam.

— To co? - zapytał Syriusz po kolejnej chwili milczenia. — Idziemy na Kremowe do Hogsmeade?

— Przecież wypad do wioski jest dopiero za trzy tygodnie — zaśmiała się Lily. Syriusz jedynie uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

— Nie wiesz jeszcze tak wielu rzeczy, Lily...

* * *

— Syriusz!

Syriusz przerwał jedzenie, by spojrzeć na wbiegającą do Wielkiej Sali Lily.

— Co się stało?

— Chodź, szybko!

Zdziwiony ruszył za dziewczyną. Po chwili zaczęła biec. W biegu chwyciła go za rękę. Syriuszowi krew zaczęła krążyć w żyłach i nie była to jedynie zasługa wysiłku fizycznego. Wypadli na Błonia i skierowali się w stronę chatki Hagrida.

— O co chodzi? — wydyszał. Nie podejrzewał jej o taką kondycję, ale jak widać chodzenie po schodach jako prefekt i mól książkowy robiło swoje. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Lily rzuciła mu się na plecy i próbowała zasłonić oczy, ale że nie spodziewał się tego — oboje wylądowali w zaspie śniegu.

— Jeszcze nie patrz — poprosiła Lily, uśmiechając się uroczo. Nie potrafił odmówić. Ale nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie miał ostatniego słowa.

— Ale muszę mieć coś w zamian, na co mógłbym popatrzeć.

— Hmmm — Lily udała, że się namyśla, po czym przygryzła lekko wargę, uśmiechając się przy tym. — Chyba nie mam tu nic takiego.

— Hmmm, w takim razie chatka Hagrida staje się z każdą chwilą coraz atrakcyjniejsza...

— Syriuszu Black, ani mi się waż! — krzyknęła Lily, biorąc jego twarz w dłonie, by uniemożliwić mu odwracanie głowy. Wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł zimno rękawiczek Lily na swojej skórze, chociaż policzki miał już wyziębione po długim biegu i pobycie na mrozie. Spojrzał w jej oczy, które spoważniały i przysuwały się do niego powoli, ale konsekwentnie. Już powoli widział jej piegi, coraz bliżej, coraz większe. Już czuł jej oddech na swoich wargach. Przed oczami stanął mu James i obietnica, którą mu złożył.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Syriusz!

Nagle pod chatką Hagrida pojawiło się parę osób. Jej właściciel, Remus, Peter. Frank Longbottom. James. Pod jego spojrzeniem Syriusz spuścił wzrok. Było tak blisko...

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, Łapo! — krzyknęli Huncwoci razem, a Hagrid odsłonił kształt, którego do tej pory Syriusz nie zauważył. Na widok tego, co było pod płachtą, Łapa zastygł w bezruchu, zapominając o całym świecie. Patrzył tylko na ten blask, na to wykończenie, na całość...

— O rany... — wymamrotał nieprzytomnie, starając się zapanować nad wzruszeniem i łzami, które pchały mu się do oczu. Przed nim stał motor — taki, o jakim zawsze marzył, którym miał oblepioną połowę łóżka w dormitorium, taki, o którym reszta jego współlokatorów nie chciała już słuchać. Był _idealny_!

— Pewnie myślałeś, że zapomnieliśmy? — zapytał Remus, patrząc na przyjaciela zmęczonym wzrokiem. Nic dziwnego, zbliżała się pełnia. W odpowiedzi Syriusz tylko skinął twierdząco głową. Faktycznie, gdy rano nie otrzymał żadnej paczki ani życzeń urodzinowych myślał, że przyjaciele zapomnieli o jego urodzinach. On sam również by o nich nie pamiętał, gdyby przy stole w Wielkiej Sali przy przybyciu sowiej poczty nie otrzymał stosu kartek i pseudo-walentynek ponad miesiąc wcześniej od swoich fanek (miał nadzieję, że fanów jednak nie miał), czyli niejako od połowy szkoły. Ale nic nie mówił, bo chciał, by grono najbliższych mu osób samo na to wpadło i jednak sobie przypomniało. Ale jednak pamiętali...!

— Ja... nie wiem, co powiedzieć — wymamrotał, usiłując zapanować nad wzruszeniem.

— Nic nie mów! Wskakuj! — krzyknął Peter, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Syriusz wskoczył na motor i gdy już zapalił silnik, w ostatniej chwili złapał Lily za rękę i wciągnął na miejsce pasażera. Dziewczyna pisnęła krótko, ale zaraz się roześmiała, gdy tylko ruszył w górę. W ostatniej chwili objęła go w pasie. Syriusz poczuł ciepło w okolicach serca, czując jej ciało przy swoim. Dodał gazu.

— Jak się trzymasz?! — wrzasnął, starając się przekrzyczeć ryk silnika.

— Super! — Na tyle stać było roześmianą dziewczynę, mimo że długie włosy uparcie pchały jej się do oczu i ust. Syriusz jakby się opamiętał i nieco zwolnił.

— Nie psuj zabawy! — zawołała Lily. Chłopak tylko wywrócił oczami, chociaż miał świadomość, że jego towarzyszka nie mogła tego widzieć.

— Lily, jest początek stycznia. Śnieg, zimno. Nie ma sensu ochładzać się jeszcze bardziej przez pęd powietrza. Wracamy, i tak nie powinno nas być na górze —krzyknął, ale bez przekonania.

— Coś ci pokażę, tylko trochę zwolnij!

Dostosował się do polecenia, po czym delikatnie odwrócił głowę i kątem oka popatrzył na jej uśmiechniętą i zrelaksowaną twarz, jedną rękę wyciągniętą na bok i wyglądającą jak skrzydło maszyny. Cieszył się, że wydawała się tak wolna od trosk i szczęśliwa tylko dlatego, że przypadkiem zabrał ją ze sobą na swój pierwszy lot magicznym motocyklem, najwspanialszym prezentem urodzinowym, jaki mógł sobie wymarzyć. Nie chciał tego przerywać, ale naprawdę musieli już wracać. Niestety.

* * *

Przyjaźnili się z Lily. Razem się śmiali, razem niepokoili, razem jedli posiłki i przesiadywali w bibliotece. Jednak w końcu Syriusz musiał przyznać, że już mu to nie wystarczało. Ujęła go stanowczość dziewczyny, ale mimo wszystko — również uroda, chociaż normalnie nie gustował w rudych. Z każdą kolejną rozmową zżywali się coraz bardziej, coraz bardziej zaczęło mu zależeć. Widział wyraźnie jej inteligencję, empatię i uczuciowość. Dostrzegał jednak w niej również trochę wad – bywała zanadto złośliwa, dawała się ponieść emocjom (typowa Gryfonka). W ostatecznym rozrachunku jednak była po prostu urocza i Syriusz Black musiał przyznać, że tracił dla niej swoją piękną, arystokratyczną głowę. Ale wciąż pozostawała przysięga złożona Jamesowi. Był w kropce. Nie wiedział, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji tym bardziej, że od czasu, jak zbliżyli się z Lily do siebie, jego relacje z Rogaczem znacznie się ochłodziły. Syriusz miał jednak swój honor — nie chciał złamać danego słowa. Pozostała zatem tylko jedna możliwość.

— James?

— Co?

— Zwolnij mnie z przysięgi.

James spojrzał zdumiony na przyjaciela. Syriuszowi z trudem udało się nie spuścić wzroku. W oczach Rogacza dostrzegł żal i urazę, ale również przywiązanie i inne emocje, których nie zdążył odczytać, bo chłopak odwrócił się plecami do niego. W milczeniu czekał na jego decyzję.

— James, proszę. Błagam.

Wciąż nie odwracając się w jego kierunku, James odpowiedział:

— Zgoda.

Po czym wyszedł. Syriusz z ulgi usiadł na łóżku. Nie wiedział jak. Nie wiedział dlaczego. Ale miał pewność co do jednego.

Wciąż była nadzieja.

* * *

— Lily, po co tu przyszliśmy? Ten schowek na miotły jest mało uczęszczanym miejscem w tej szkole.

— Dlatego tu przyszliśmy, bystrzaku — wymamrotała Lily, usiłując znaleźć odrobinę wygodniejsze miejsce.

— Domyślam się, ale po co?

— Żeby się upić.

— Upić? Ale dlaczego? I czym? — Coraz bardziej się dziwił. Nie marzył co prawda o spokojnym wieczorze, był człowiekiem czynu, ale jednak to zachowanie nie było typowe dla Lily.

— Tak dla zasady. Bo Slughorn nie daje żyć i męczy. Bo przez McGonagall nie mam już sił do Transmutacji. Zresztą, czy musi być jakiś powód? Myślałam, że dla ciebie każdy powód, żeby się napić, jest dobry — narzekała Lily, z irytacją mówiąc _Evanesco_ ; zawartość schowka zniknęła, więc mieli dostatecznie dużo miejsca, by usiąść i wyciągnąć przed siebie nogi.

— Bo jest, ale... Skąd ty wytrzasnęłaś tyle Ognistej?!

— A co, jesteś abstynentem i musisz odmówić trunku?

— No nie, ale to po prostu nietypowe jak na ciebie.

— To przyjmijmy, że dzisiaj jest wieczór odstępstw od każdej reguły — ogłosiła Lily, po czym uroczyście otworzyła butelkę. Podała mu ją, ale gestem zachęcił ją do rozpoczęcia. Bez zbędnego gadania pociągnęła pierwszy łyk, krzywiąc się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Podała Ognistą Syriuszowi, któremu twarz nawet nie drgnęła. W końcu w porównaniu z Lily był weteranem, jeśli chodzi o picie, więc przyzwyczaił się do mocy i smaku alkoholu.

W milczeniu siedzieli i na zmianę opróżniali butelkę łyk po łyku. Syriuszowi ta cisza zaczynała ciążyć.

— Po co tak naprawdę mnie tu ściągnęłaś?

Lily jakby zwlekała z odpowiedzią.

— Powiedzmy, że... wolałam świętować zwycięstwo Gryffindoru w nieco mniej licznym towarzystwie.

Skinął głową, chociaż wiedział, że powiedziała tylko część prawdy; wielka feta w Pokoju Wspólnym z okazji zwycięstwa nad Ślizgonami w meczu quidditcha nie mogła być jedynym powodem takiego zachowania, ale wolał nie naciskać. W końcu sam kiedyś prosił o to Lily.

— Tak naprawdę to... — zaczęła Lily, ale przerwała. Syriusz cierpliwie czekał, aż dziewczyna dokończy. — Tak naprawdę to nie chciałam czuć na sobie pełnego żalu wzroku Pottera. Że nie wybrałam jego. A to naprawdę nie moja wina! — rzuciła ze złością i pociągnęła ostatni łyk. Zaraz zabrała kolejną butelkę, by ją otworzyć, ale Syriusz złapał ją za rękę. — Nie jesteś przyzwyczajona. Jak wypijesz więcej, będziesz miała rano takiego kaca, że się nie pozbierasz.

— A słyszałeś o czymś takim jak eliksir na kaca? — odparła z sarkazmem w głosie, ale posłusznie odstawiła butelkę. Zignorował złośliwość.

— Dlaczego tak się przejmujesz Jamesem? — zapytał. Popatrzyła na niego jak na kretyna, po czym westchnęła i jednak sięgnęła po kolejną butelkę Ognistej. W ciszy wypiła prawie połowę, zanim podała mu, by dokończył resztę, co z wahaniem uczynił. Dopiero potem wrócili do rozmowy.

— Przecież to oczywiste! Widzę, że jestem kością niezgody między wami. Od tygodni nie było żadnego nowego dowcipu, nie widziałam też, żeby Severus wracał ze Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Czuję się winna! — krzyknęła i zaczęła się śmiać i płakać jednocześnie. Syriusz poczuł, jak serce zaczyna mu szybciej bić. Przesunął się bliżej Lily i objął ją. Czuł jej głowę na swojej klatce piersiowej, słyszał, jak pociąga nosem. Przez chwilę zamarł – bliskość tej dziewczyny nadal bardzo na niego działała, a poza tym miał niemal stuprocentową pewność, że musiała wyczuć jego przyspieszone tętno. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak jej to nie przeszkadzało.

— Jest ciężko. Ale warto, Lily.

Podniosła głowę. Jej twarz znajdowała się centymetry od jego własnej. Słyszał ich oddechy — oba ciężkie i urywane. Napięcie wisiało w powietrzu i stało się nie do zniesienia. Wiedział, co się za chwilę stanie.

Pierwszy raz to tylko zbadanie nieznanego, ledwie muśnięcie warg, ale to wystarczyło, by Syriusz stracił poczucie rzeczywistości. Żadna dziewczyna nie działała na niego tak jak Lily. Przy żadnej nie bał się zrobić czegoś, co by zniszczyło ich relację. Żadnej nie pragnął tak uszczęśliwić jak jej i chronić przed złem w miarę swoich możliwości.

Gdy cofnęli się na moment i spojrzeli sobie w oczy, to stało się oczywiste. Wzajemna fascynacja. Pragnienie. Jednak zanim doszło do kolejnego pocałunku, Syriusz odskoczył jak oparzony i wstał.

— Co się stało? — zapytała zaskoczona Lily. Syriusz tylko pokręcił głową.

— Jestem pijany. Ty zresztą też. — Nie podejrzewał się o takie skrupuły. Chciał, żeby to stało się świadomie. Sentymentalny kretyn. I pijany, pomyślał.

— Jutro nie będziesz o tym pamiętać i możesz żałować. Wracajmy już. Przemkniesz się jakoś do swojego dormitorium.

Wyszła ze schowka, nie patrząc na niego. Niech to szlag!, pomyślał Syriusz gniewnie.

* * *

Gdy wszedł do biblioteki, już tam siedziała. Przez parę dni unikali się wzajemnie, ale Syriusz miał dosyć niejasności. Poza tym chociaż nie był całkiem trzeźwy wtedy, w schowku, miał pewność co do jednego: ciągnęło ich ku sobie. A on był Gryfonem i nie zamierzał odpuszczać tak łatwo!

— Co tu robisz? — zapytała Lily, nie patrząc na niego.

— Próbuję ci coś wyjaśnić. Patrząc na twoje nastawienie, chyba będzie to trudniejsze niż myślałem — powiedział, krzyżując ręce na piersi i opierając się o stolik, przy którym siedziała dziewczyna. Ta zamknęła książkę i również wstała, przybierając tę samą pozycję, co Syriusz.

— Moje nastawienie jest całkowicie zwyczajne. To jednorazowy incydent, więcej się nie powtórzy, jeśli o to ci chodzi. — Nie patrzyła na niego. Syriusz uśmiechnął się w duchu.

— W takim razie co teraz? Jak sobie wyobrażasz naszą dalszą przyjaźń?

— Nie wiem, Syriusz — jęknęła. — Nie zastanawiałam się nad tym. Nie może być jak dawniej? Nie możemy udawać, że nic nie było?

— Taka Gryfonka, a zachowuje się jak uciekający kurczak — powiedział zaczepnie, widząc, że wciąż unika jego wzroku. — Popatrz na mnie wreszcie.

W końcu to zrobiła — stała teraz naprzeciw niego. Syriusz rozejrzał się wokół. Gdy nie zobaczył nikogo, podjął decyzję.

— Wtedy oboje nie byliśmy do końca trzeźwi. Ale to było wtedy. — Szybko pokonał dzielący ich dystans i po chwili zbliżył swoje usta do jej. Tym razem to nie było muśnięcie warg — pocałował ją z tą pasją, którą przez poprzednie tygodnie starał się w sobie stłumić. Na nic się to nie zdało, uczucia wróciły ze zdwojoną siłą, którą przelał w ten pocałunek. Przyciągnął ją bliżej. Prawie stracił oddech, gdy poczuł jej piersi ukryte pod swetrem przy swojej klatce piersiowej, a rękę przyjemnie drażniącą kark. Wplątał dłoń w jej włosy, starając się być jeszcze bliżej. Bardzo chciał kontynuować, ale miał świadomość, że ktoś przypadkiem mógłby natknąć się na nich, a tego Lily by mu nie wybaczyła. Odsunął się od niej; z przyjemnością zaobserwował jej zarumienione policzki, lekko nabrzmiałe wargi i nieco nieprzytomne spojrzenie.

— Teraz jesteśmy trzeźwi. Chodź! — wyszeptał, chwytając ją za rękę i wyprowadzając ukradkiem z biblioteki. Bez słowa sprzeciwu ruszyła za nim.

— Co powiesz na ten schowek, co ostatnio?

— Miejsce jak każde inne — odparła pozornie obojętnie, ale widział blask w jej oczach.

Nareszcie!

* * *

Uśmiechał się za każdym razem, gdy wspominał tamto popołudnie w schowku. To, że tam poszli, nie oznaczało, że od razu będą z siebie zdzierać ubrania; po prostu poznawali swój smak, delektowali się zapachem, obdarzali dotykiem. Przyzwyczajali się do nowego poziomu relacji, na jaki wkroczyli.

Nie wiedział wtedy, że to początek końca. Że nie dla nich pozostawało bycie w normalnym związku. Początkowo owszem — dużo się obejmowali, całowali, trzymali za ręce. Ale ten stan rzeczy nie trwał długo — zniszczyły ją zarówno zazdrość Syriusza (co do tej pory wydawało mu się nieprawdopodobne — on przecież nie bywał zazdrosny o nic ani o nikogo!), jak i chęć utrzymania wszystkiego w tajemnicy przez Lily. Zaczęły się kłótnie, wyrzuty, wątpliwości.

* * *

— O co ci znowu chodzi, Syriusz?!

— Czemu znowu rozmawiałaś z tym tłustowłosym dupkiem?!

— A co, zabronisz mi? — Zmrużyła gniewnie oczy i wojowniczo założyła ręce na piersi; chociaż teraz doprowadzała go do szału, nadal zachwycał się za każdym razem jej pięknem. Przełknął ślinę.

— Wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robiła — powiedział spokojniej. Jej postawa nie zmieniła się.

— Nie chcę, żebyś mnie ograniczał. Lubię Severusa i mam ochotę czasami z nim porozmawiać. I nie mam zamiaru pytać cię o pozwolenie.

Skinął głową. Choć rozmowa pozornie się skończyła, pewne napięcie z niej nie znikało. Starali się zagłuszyć to przez kontakt fizyczny, ale nie mogli oszukiwać się w nieskończoność. Coraz częściej milczeli wspólnie zamiast rozmawiać. Ta cisza nie należała do tych kojących i przyjemnych. Kolejne spotkania stawały się coraz bardziej uciążliwe dla obu stron. Mimo to, paradoksalnie, Syriusz był pewien, że Lily to dziewczyna, która dokonała rewolucji w jego życiu i po niej nic nie będzie takie jak wcześniej — ani pocałunki, ani przyjaźń, ani nawet picie alkoholu. Jakkolwiek romansowo i kiczowato by to nie zabrzmiało, czuł, że jego życie bez niej nie będzie takie samo. Ale z drugiej strony — nie układało im się od dłuższego czasu. Ten związek przynosił im tylko cierpienie — Lily męczyło ukrywanie tego wszystkiego, ale, jak twierdziła, nie mogłaby spojrzeć Potterowi w oczy, gdyby o nich wiedział. Już wtedy powinno to dać mu do myślenia, ale wypierał to tak długo, jak się dało. Z drugiej strony przez Lily Syriusz stracił przyjaciela — nie rozmawiał z Jamesem normalnie od tygodni, Huncwoci niemal przestali istnieć, prawie się rozpadli. Czuł, że to naprawdę wyjątkowa relacja, niemal kobieta jego życia (chociaż zazwyczaj trudno było mu się przywiązać bardziej do jakiejś dziewczyny — dla niego wszystkie były jednakowo sztucznie piękne i tak samo tępe), ale z drugiej strony wiedział, że to jednak nie to, skoro dawało im to więcej cierpienia niż radości.

Aż w końcu stało się to, co nieuniknione. Pozwolił jej odejść.

* * *

— Syriusz... — zaczęła Lily. Wiedział, co chciała powiedzieć, zanim to zrobiła; wyraźnie trzymała go na dystans, unikała jego wzroku. Westchnął tylko i odpowiedział:

— To chyba nie to, prawda? — powiedział, chociaż pluł sobie w brodę, że okłamywał ją w tak istotnej sprawie. Z drugiej strony nie chciał stracić jej przyjaźni — wolał udawać, tak było lepiej.

— Zdecydowanie nie to — odparła. Wyglądała, jakby jej ulżyło; wyraźnie się odprężyła, nawet w kącikach jej ust pojawił się cień uśmiechu. — Lepiej sprawdzaliśmy się jako przyjaciele.

— Yhm. — _Tchórz_! Syriusz zmusił się, by nie zaprzeczyć. Klamka zapadła, przedstawienie musiało trwać.

— To co... Przyjaciele? — zapytała uśmiechnięta Lily. Skinął tylko głową w odpowiedzi, niezdolny do wykrztuszenia choćby słowa. Podeszła do niego i przytuliła, ale inaczej niż ostatnio; tak po _przyjacielsku_ ; Syriusz miał ochotę splunąć i zawyć jak ranne zwierzę.

 _Musiał_ odejść!

— Lily... Muszę już iść — wymamrotał i ruszył przed siebie, nie patrząc nawet, gdzie szedł. Dziewczyna pomachała mu tylko i poszła w swoją stronę, nie oglądając się.  
Syriusz poczuł, jak pustkę w jego umyśle wypełnił ból.

Niech to szlag!

* * *

To on miał być z Lily. To on miał ją uszczęśliwić. Ale nie udało mu się. Nie podołał. _Nie był Jamesem_. Ta myśl boleśnie wwiercała mu się w mózg, nie pozwalając odetchnąć ani na chwilę. Ale jeśli nie był nim, mógł zrobić przynajmniej jedno.

— James? Możemy pogadać?

* * *

Jakiś czas później James i Lily zostali parą. Syriusz cieszył się, bo to był jego ostatni rok w Hogwarcie i chociaż częściowo naprawili swoje relacje z Jamesem, a także nie musiał patrzeć na Lily w jego objęciach już zbyt długo. Wiedział jednak, że po naruszeniu niepisanego prawa, że dziewczyna najlepszego kumpla jest nietykalna, ich relacji nie dało się odbudować. Nadal odstawiali z Lily tę, w jego mniemaniu, parodię przyjaźni. Mimo że dziewczynie zależało najbardziej na Jamesie, Syriusz widział czasami zimne spojrzenie, jakie rzucał w jego kierunku Rogacz, co dobitnie uświadomiło mu, że kolejna relacja z bliską mu osobą to tak naprawdę fikcja. Po skończeniu Hogwartu, gdy James i Lily się pobrali (Syriusz uznał wtedy, że Rogacz ma w sobie sporo okrucieństwa, skoro poprosił go o bycie drużbą; Syriusz, jako jego najlepszy przyjaciel nie mógł odmówić) i groziło im niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Voldemorta, Lily zaproponowała Syriusza na ich Strażnika Tajemnicy, a James odmówił. Syriusz wiedział, co siedziało w głowie Pottera — myślał, że przez to Lily znów zbliży się do niego, Syriusza. A James nie mógł do tego dopuścić, dlatego zaproponował Petera. Przed Lily Syriusz udawał, że to jego własny pomysł.

A potem oni zginęli. A teraz, w więziennej celi Azkabanu, Syriusz zastanawiał się, dlaczego zachował wszystkie wspomnienia z Lily. Doszedł jedynie do takiego wniosku, że wywoływały one tyle samo bólu, co radości. Stanowiły najlepszą, ale zarazem i najgorszą część jego życia, bo wtedy utracił kogoś, kto okazał się nie do zastąpienia.

Dopiero z perspektywy czasu zrozumiał, że ta rewolucja go zniszczyła. Ale i tak ją kochał.


End file.
